


History Does Not Always Repeat Itself

by IamtheLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLight/pseuds/IamtheLight
Summary: Unlike their fathers, it was now a Potter extending a hand of friendship to a Malfoy. Will Scorpius accept Al's friendship?





	History Does Not Always Repeat Itself

“Remember, Scorpius, no talking to the Potters and the Weasleys,” his father warned him before seeing him off to Hogwarts at Kings Cross Station.

His mother shook her head exasperatedly and bent to kiss him on the cheek, making him scowl. After all, he was eleven, wasn’t he? He should not get kisses from his mother, especially in front of all these people.

“But talk to them if they talk to you first, alright?” she said.

His father shrugged and Scorpius nodded. He bid goodbye to his parents and boarded on the train, looking for a compartment.

“Ouch!” a boy squeaked.

“Honestly, Al! You should be more careful,” an older boy said patronizingly.

“Sorry,” the smaller boy mumbled, going after the older one.

“Where are you going?”

“To sit with you.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I am a second year, Al. Go sit with Rosie,” the older one said and shut the compartment door on the smaller boy’s face.

The boy scowled and turned around. Scorpius blinked and flushed. He had probably seen a family drama and he was afraid that he was an unwanted audience.

That’s rubbish! Malfoys are not afraid of anything, he thought haughtily.

The other boy grinned at him. Scorpius thought he had a nice smile.

“Hello! Are you a first year?” he asked cheerfully. 

“Yes,” answered Scorpius. He liked the boy’s attitude and thought that he would not mind being friends with him.

“Me too!” the boy said, “Hi! I am Albus Potter,” he extended his hand, “But call me Al.”

Potter! His mind reeled back to what his father had said.

Should I? He asked himself, feeling hesitant.

‘But talk to them if they talk to you first, alright?’ his mother’s words floated in his mind.

He talked to me first; Scorpius reasoned and grinned at the green-eyed boy in front of him.

“Hi, Al, I am Scorpius Malfoy,” he said, taking the proffered hand.

Al’s eyes widened slightly, but then he shook his head and grinned again.

“Let’s find a compartment, Scorp!” he paused for a moment, “Can I call you Scorp?”

Scorpius smirked, “It is ‘May I call you Scorp’, Al!” he corrected smugly, after all, he had taken Grammar lessons from when he was four, “And yes, you may call me Scorp.”  
He did not like the nickname. But then again, no one ever bothered giving him a nickname, so he was happy that Al had done so.

Al gave a mock salute, “I, I, Captain,” he said and giggled when he saw Scorpius’s confused expression, “Nothing. It’s a Muggle phrase. Come on, Scorp!” he tugged Scorpius along with him searching for a compartment, and he too let his hand be held by his new and only friend (since his father’s friends’ children acted like followers rather than friends).

It was the beginning of a friendship between a Potter and a Malfoy. After all, history does not always repeat itself. 

~xxx~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are always welcome!! :)


End file.
